Lyran Music and Performing Arts
As the spreader of culture throughout the empire, House Lyra have a vibrant music culture. The best music of any genre are made by Lyran artist and musicians. From catchy pop preformed by beloved Hekates to traditional and classical music by ancient and new compositors and grand operas evoking every feeling possible. The Lyran music tradition have something for everyone in the empire. Music Sheet music As the spreader of culture throughout the empire, House Lyra needed to ensure that music followed their standards and could be easily taught to children on Orpheus. As a result, a new sheet music was created that integrated elements of lyric with the traditional musical scale. This created a fusion of old and new, allowing for deeper meaning with the songs, using the lyric to write its own story which may be lost on the masses. Any one that have learned music at any level probably know some lyric without realizing it. Funeral music These songs are traditionally sung in lyric, some have been translated but lose some of their meaning as a result. First Funeral Song The song traditionally sung at the start of the funeral to set the mood and remind those attending it may be painful to let someone go but it is a time of celebration as the deceased are in the after. * The song is a short stanza designed to be sung multiple times * The first time is slow and somberful, slowly becoming more hopeful towards the end * The second time through the pace picks up, with more instruments joining in for a more vibrant sound pallet and the song is sung with a greater emphasis on the hope but some bitter pain still lingering * The final time through the song, people are encouraged to sing at the top of their lungs, to smile, to laugh, to dance and to celebrate the great life of the deceased Second Funeral Song A song to remind that everyone on Orpheus is a brother and sister. You are never going through alone and you can rely on those around you to help. * Traditionally while this song is sung, people put their arms around the shoulders of the people next to them * The song itself is a short mantra, sung in unison and many many times * Depending on the the type of funeral this can go on for 20 min, as the song only ends when the last person stops singing it. Most of the time Lyrans manage to end the song at exactly the same time and if they see one person singing by themself will come back in to support them * The song has slowly developed over time with merets usually working in tandem to create an interweaving harmony, to add a flourish to an already beautiful song Third Funeral Song A song about the after and how life is a circle of reincarnation * The room is divided into 4 parts and this song is sung in a round * There are 3 verses that are about a minute each * The song is sung 16 times through to allow all attending to be able to properly participate in the round, as well as give time for the build up of instruments Forth Funeral Song The song that ends the funeral is one of reverence and celebration, this song is usually written by the widow or family of the deceased * The song is about the memories they have with their person, some of their funniest stories and all the great achievements of the person * Parts of the song are left intentionally open so the attendees may add to the song with their own anecdotes * The song has no time limit and goes on for as long as the person who wrote it wants * The song ends with a procession out of the place of the funeral to the hall where the after-party is held Psionic Instruments : Main article: Psionic Instruments Perhaps one of the more popular psionic artforms, to Lyrans anyway, is the creation and utilization of psionic instruments. Through a long process of specialized psionic imprint, wielders of psionic instruments can forcibly bend emotions of others (if given enough time). There are many Lyran musical groups that use these subtle powers to gain popularity and fans quickly, and while most Lyrans know about this, you would be hard pressed to find someone out of house who knew anything about the process. Lyran Musicians Hekate Lyra Gackt Eika Famous Lyran Hekate idol, loved in the whole sector. Her live concerts sell out within minutes. Meret Lyra Jane Kala A famous Lyran concert pianist who has been dominating the classical scene for over 40 years. She goes on multiple tours a year and is famous for her piece "Little Bird" dedicated to her daughter. While she is not generally a teacher, she will sometimes give lessons to a select few. Theater The Histories of House Lyra The Histories of House Lyra is an eclectic mixture of literary epic, opera and theater of all genres written by Tehuti Lyra Maus Timor. It chronicles the history of House Lyra from the arrival of the first constellation ships to the late twenty eight hundreds. Preforming all 14 volumes in order would take over a years time so it's mostly played one story, or part of a story at a time. The most popular story is the drama Masters of the Storms which celebrates and chronicles the builders of the terraform network, their struggles, feelings and final journeys to the After. Even then it alone takes one month to preform in full. Performing Art Nadaism Nadaism was an art movement encompassing art works, literature, theater and film exploring the meaninglessness of existence in a chaotic uncaring universe. It began as a esoteric art collective in post blood eagle Djebashi in 2960 and quickly grew among the disillusioned Merets living there as they saw the large amount of refugees around them. By making nonsensical art they challenged the current political norms as well as the hyper structural art conventions of the times. The movement began to splinter as soon as it started but greatly influenced the development of non-euclideanism, post-existentialism, imagnialism and cosmicism . The last Nada group and the most known Nada artist was Meret Lyra Karawane Hugo who wrote the poem “ph’ngui R’lyeh” on an upside down portrait of the first emperor in front of a spellbound audience. Shortly after he traveled with his followers to the “land between the stars” and was never seen again. Category:House Lyra Products Category:Entertainment Category:House Lyra Category:Music